Senses
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Series of Drabbles concerning the five senses, and the rather-sensual effect they have on Stayne.  Rated T to M.
1. Chapter 1 Sight

Senses

Chapter One Sight

Stayne was a voyeur. He knew it, and did nothing to stop himself. The pleasure of watching was just too great, and when he had a gorgeous subject like Alannah to watch, that just added to his lust. The way she moved, walked, danced-the rhythm of her body was mouth watering.

He watched her whenever he could. In the morning, she would awaken before him to make breakfast-often wearing nothing but one of his shirts. He would stand in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as she bustled about. Several times, she would stand on her tiptoes to reach something, and he would get a mouthwatering glimpse of her smooth legs and more-if he looked closely enough.

Then one morning he had gone out into the kitchen and nearly fainted in desire at the sight he beheld. Alannah was wearing his robe, her curves clearly visible. He watched as she sashayed about the kitchen, humming to herself.

Stayne whimpered, and Alannah turned to him, grinning. "Do you like what you see, Ilosivic?"

Stayne gulped, nodding. Alannah grinned, and then turned back to the counter, hips swaying gently.

Stayne groaned, crossed the room in three long strides, spun her around, and yanked her into a kiss. "I'm tired of watching." He whispered darkly. He swept her up into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom.

Breakfast could wait.


	2. Chapter 2 Hearing

Senses Chapter Two

Hearing

Stayne had hated the sound of Iracebeth's voice. It would burrow its way into his head, and no matter how much he tried to ignore her, she would keep talking, wearing him down with her whinging. He soon perfected the art of half-listening, nodding and replying in pat answers. He was also a master at looking attentive and interested whenever she nattered on about whatever it was she was upset about. The things that bothered her seemed to vary from day to day. This scone was too hot. This Lady was rude. Her throne was dirty. The palace was dirty. Nobody loved her. Stayne would give her the answers she wanted, and she would be happy for a bit, only to begin the process anew the next day. It got to be very exhausting.

The King had been no better. Iracebeth would barely let him get a word in edgewise, and his timid, querulous voice was no match for her harsh, stringent screeches. He soon fell silent, speaking only when he was compelled to.

Stayne had briefly considered trying to find a way to go temporarily deaf-anything to escape from the headache-inducing nattering of the Red Queen. But then came the Masquerade.

He had been entranced by Alannah's song, and for the rest of the night it stayed in his head, crowding out all other sounds. He had gone to sleep with it ringing in his head.

After she saved him, he found himself equally entranced by other sounds she could make. The quiet softness of her voice-and the underlying note of authority it carried-, the dark brogue of her Outlandish, the rather delectable moans and gasps she made when they made love. But what drove him to the heights of his passion was hearing his name come from her lips. She would whisper at first, her voice full of lust and desire. Slowly, her voice would darken as his movements became stronger, until she was practically growling his name. It was the most erotic thing he had ever heard in his life.

He would never grow tired of her voice.


	3. Chapter 3 Smell

Senses Chapter Three

Smell

Stayne considered himself a connoisseur of fine scents. He had never admitted it out loud, but he got great pleasure from the myriad smells of Underland. He especially loved the way the air smelled right after a thunderstorm. It was a clean, powerful scent.

He also loved the smell of food cooking. He would go to the kitchens and stand in the doorway, breathing deeply as the cooks concocted delicious dishes.

Then again, there were some scents he would be glad to never experience again. He had hated the way the JubJub smelled. It had a scent that could be best described as a cross between an open sore and rotten meat-and that was just its breath. Stayne would have to breathe through his mouth to avoid getting sick.

He also had hated all the perfumes and powders the whores and courtesans had used. They had all seemed to have the same scent-a sickeningly sweet floral. To make matters worse, most of them smelled as though they had bathed in it. It was not a scent conducive to arousal.

The first night he had been with Alannah, he had been surprised and pleased to discover that she eschewed perfume of all sorts. Her scent was a unique and rather enticing blend of sun, apples, and if he breathed deeply enough he would catch a whiff of cinnamon. The musky perfume of her arousal was intoxicating as well. She had told him once that his scent was rather nice as well. He had chuckled and asked what he smelled like. She kissed him, and replied: "You smell like an exotic spice. It's rather heady, but very nice."

Stayne had laughed, and then kissed her. "You have a rather lovely scent yourself, my lovely."

She giggled, and the rest of the night was spent in each others arms.

_**Author's Note-I promise, I will be fulfilling the M rating soon. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Taste

Senses Chapter Four

Taste

Stayne was hungry. His craving had been building for days, and it was driving him mad. He knew that there was only one thing in all of Underland that could assuage his starvation, and he took comfort in the fact that he would soon be able to indulge. He spurred Grey Star onward, heading for his cottage and the delectable dish waiting for him. He reached the cottage, and quickly dismounted, heading inside with a single minded determination. He made his way straight to the bedroom, where Alannah laid waiting. She turned when she heard him come in, and smiled.

"Welcome back."

Stayne crossed the room in one quick stride, and practically pounced on her, kissing her until her head was spinning. He moved his lips to her throat, and swirled his tongue in a slow circle. "Hungry." He whispered darkly.

Alannah was shaking in desire, but she managed to find some semblance of a voice. "Do you want me to make you something?"

He chuckled darkly, and nipped at her throat. "Hungry for you." She groaned, and he grinned. "Tasty."

He pulled the sheet aside, and smirked wickedly at her. She was completely naked. Alannah smiled in pretend innocence at him. "It's hot."

Stayne chuckled. "Well, it's about to get hotter."

He slowly made his way down her body, kissing and tasting every bit of her he could. "You taste so bloody delicious, baby. I've been craving you for the past few days, and you do not disappoint."

He swirled his tongue around her stomach, and she cried out. Stayne made his way down, flicking her damp center with the tip of his tongue. He loved the way she tasted. She was so sweet, and he wanted to taste more of her. He slowly increased his ministrations, moaning in his throat as her delicious essence filled his mouth.

Alannah's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she writhed in mindless ecstasy beneath him. She gripped his shoulders, undulating her hips, and felt wave after wave of pure bliss crashing through her as her husband drove her to the heights of pleasure.

She finally reached her plateau, and gave vent to a glass shattering scream, her body shaking like a leaf in a gale. "Ohhhh…."

Stayne smirked at her. "Tasty."

All Alannah could do was moan.

_**Author's Note-Told you I'd justify the M rating soon. Please review, tell me what you think. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Touch

Senses Chapter Five

Touch

Stayne lay in bed, gazing at the ceiling. Alannah lay next to him, her arm draped over his chest and her head on his shoulder. Her legs were entangled with his, and she was pressed up against his side. He was absently stroking her arm with his hand. As he stroked, his mind went back to his childhood.

His parents had been cold and distant, unwilling to touch their only child in any loving matter. The only touches he could remember from either of them were cuffs and kicks. His nurse had been no better. Her iron grip left bruises on his wrists, and she was quick to twist his ear if she thought he was misbehaving.

After he arrived at Salazen Grum, he found that his situation hadn't improved. He was isolated from the rest of the soldiers because of his height, and the Ladies of the Court viewed him with pity more than anything else. The fact that he was still a novice in the ways of love didn't help his cause either. He would fumble about, trying to be romantic, and would be rewarded with derivative laughter from whatever lady he was trying to clumsily seduce. It was quite discouraging.

After Jolene, he found his situation improved quite a bit. He was able to use the methods she taught him to gain a reputation as a seductive ladies' man, and he was at first quite pleased to find that there were several willing ladies.

But he found, to his surprise, that he had traded one disaster for another-for all of the ladies he bedded, be they courtiers, whores, or courtesans-left him feeling cold and used. He soon began to avoid touching them as much as he could, finding he preferred to get everything over with as quickly as possible. He knew the truth-they only came to him for bragging rights-and that was enough to kill any romantic desires.

With Iracebeth, it was a thousand times worse. He had despised her very presence, and every time she called him into her bed he had to use every bit of self control he had to not become nauseated by her touch. After he finished with her, he would leave and spend the rest of the night scrubbing his skin raw.

Alannah stirred, and then settled back down. Stayne linked her fingers with his, and raised her hand to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. She opened her eyes, and gazed sleepily at him. "Ilosivic?"

He smiled at her. "I'm just thinking about touch." At her puzzled frown, he chuckled quietly, and began to stroke her fingers with his free hand, speaking in a low tone. "There are so many different types of touches that people give each other. Soft, hard, gentle, rough, pleasant, painful."

He moved down her arm, stroking with the tips of his fingers. "Touching you…it's a wonderful experience. The way you feel, the way you move when I touch you in certain spots"….he ghosted his fingers across her breasts, and she shivered. "Like there." He said darkly. "And…" his hand slowly traveled down to rest between her legs, and he gently stroked her, grinning as she arched her back and whispered his name… "There."

He kissed her hand, and gazed at her with a devilish smirk. "Of course, there's other ways of touching."

He kissed her lips, her jaw, and her throat, and then moved down to her breasts, flicking them with the tip of his tongue. Alannah gasped in ecstasy, and he chuckled darkly. "Save your breath, love. I'm not done touching you yet." She nodded, her eyes shut in pleasure, and he smiled. "Good girl."

He cupped her breast in his hand, and slowly drew her into his mouth. Then he began to work his hand and mouth in tandem, squeezing and sucking until she was practically weeping with pleasure.

"Ilosivic….oh….please…" her voice was dark and husky with lust, and it drove Stayne onward and downward.

Alannah's eyes flew open in ecstasy as she felt Stayne's tongue and fingers working in a wonderfully delicious rhythm on her center. She whimpered, and began begging. "Ohhhh…please….touch….more."

Stayne complied, and the beauty underneath him cried out in pure ecstasy. He found her clit, and teased the sensitive bundle of nerves with his fingers and tongue. Alannah gripped the bed sheets and writhed beneath him, growling his name.

"Ohhhh…..ILOSIVIC!" she shouted his name to the heavens as her climax ripped through her, leaving her breathless and limp.

Stayne moved so he was lying next to her, and gently kissed her cheek. "There endeth the lesson on touch."

She giggled. "Was I a good pupil?"

He chuckled. "The best."


End file.
